Man, I want you DEADLY Kaname x Zero
by noniq
Summary: Zero was forced to buy foodstuffs for dinner time by Yuuki, as he walked through the winter season and being sulked, he met with a strange guy, lacerated clothes... What! Who's him?


_a/n : This story has been updated August, 14__th__ 2008 due to Betaed. Thanks everyone for take this as one of your favorite stories. And please share your love to skaistuminshAarinFantasy, cause she's my Beta chuu Enjoy!_

**--BEGIN!**

Zero was lying down and spacing out on his luxury couch inside the chairman's office. The weather was terribly cold and made him unable to sleep even if he closed his eyes about an hour ago. It was winter season, just few days before the Christmas would find its way toward Zero and everyone

Once again, Zero tried to close his eyes; he knew very well that there wasn't even a hope that he could see a dream. It was just a sleep that he needed so much; to regain his strength after the endless work as a prefect in his own school, Cross Academy. Actually he couldn't say that it is "his own school", because that he was adopted by the chairman only about ten years ago. Yeah, ten years ago. Suddenly, Zero got the urge to rub his forehead as if he didn't want to continue to remember such useless things about his past.

He sat down and threw his sight at the window; looking into the sunset which showed his shine shyly because that the fog tried to push it down even thought it wanted to perform itself selfishly.

After all he couldn't sleep and it was irritating him. How dare his body act against his mind and wants! He needed to get a rest, but it seemed that his body needed more activities. Ridiculous!

"What are you grumbling about? Acting so strange here by yourself?" Suddenly a sound of a familiar voice came into the room. Zero turned his head to look to that person. His face was as expressionless as a few minutes ago, when he got really pissed off because of the fact that he couldn't get his sleep. A girl with short black hair still wearing her school uniform came to him, "I've been looking for you!" The girl sighed while sitting beside Zero.

Zero turned his head away from the girl and continued to stare through the window, he didn't have any intention to give an answer, because he even didn't know what exactly he wanted to say, but the girl was looking in such a sharp manner that it forced an answer.

"Nothing," Zero came with his low pressed voice showing that he felt boring and exhausted at the same time, "Just killing my time." Zero faced the girl before he finally stood up when another person just came right into the office.

"Oh!! My Zero! So, you're here!" An old man just jumped out and hugged Zero, pulling him close with his wide arm.

"Awwchh.. Just lemme go! You… Freakin' chairman!" Zero yelled horrendously because the old man just pressed Zero too aggressively and that made him unable to breathe properly.

"Zero!" The man called "chairman" looked at him with a fake angry expression on his face, "How many times have I asked you to call me dad?!" He gave Zero sad mellow expression, hoping that the young boy will feel guilty, but…

"Stop all that nonsense!" Zero responded coldly as he did thousand times when he was asked that same question, "I don't remember having you as my dad!" Zero intended to leave the room.

"That's so mean!" The old man fell down hopelessly but suddenly got up and ran toward the girl which was only watching the entire scene without any motions

"Didn't you know that Yuuki was searching for you all these time?!" He screamed at Zero, who didn't care and kept walking to the door, "Yuukii… " He was trying to make his beloved-adapted daughter to understand his intentions and help him with that. Yuuki sighed and decided to handle this situation instead of dad.

"Hey, Zero!" Yuuki called Zero before he completely left the room, "Wait up!" Zero stopped moving and turned with annoyed face.

Yuuki released his dad's arm and quickly walked toward Zero that stood with angry expression, "Ah, well, you know since its Christmas and we haven't prepared any food, and there are only three of us here…" Yuuki spoke hesitantly.

"And what?" Zero still couldn't get the point. Not to mention, the girl who stood right in front of him was his sister in law, or should he say his adapted sister. Okay, what made it better; both of them were adapted by the son-and-daughter-lovely complex of the chairman who now was sulking because of the Zero's words. Really, Zero never had any will to call that man by his name or 'dad'. Not even now and then.

"Can you accompany me? I am going outside; well … I think we should go to the market. To buy this and that, and emm.. Of course refreshing ourselves, since every student has gone to vacation, so we can rest from the guarding job, right?" The girl smiled toward him trying to catch his attention so he would agree to go with her.

"No, No, No… My Yuuki," The chairman woke up from his messed up pose and cut their last conversation, "This is too cold for my Yuuki, you just stay here, help me with that Christmas tree, and… Zero… You can handle that thing right?" The chairman walked close to Zero while trying to search for something from his pants' pocket. "Here," he gave Zero a small paper with unreadable handwritings written there.

"What's this?" Zero got confused with the entire sudden situation.

"The list… I suppose…" Yuuki smirked happily, "I wrote it," she laughed, "I was in a hurry but had it checked by dad," She stared at the chairman with warm sight

"Okay, deal!" The chairman handed the paper to Zero without a proper agreement spoken.

"I haven't said yes," Zero was trying to give the paper back to Yuuki before the girl yelled out extremely annoying for his smooth ears.

"What's that reaction Zero!!" Yuki screamed out loud made both guys beside her felt very nervous so Zero thought that he had no other chance but to nod his head as the right response.

"Hmph…" He sighed madly as he saw the girl smiled victoriously.

"I know you're the best!" She poked Zero's back leading him to go outside the room.

OooooO

Zero walked against the wind, he was keeping holding his coat and tightening it while words full of sh-t were jumping from his lips, "I can't imagine why I should do this!" He said to himself.

"Of course, because we have no other man, right? Dad wouldn't do that because he will be helping me to cook and with all the dishes, don't you want a special tart for this year, Zero?" He remembered Yuuki's silly reason which ended him to do all this.

He tried to read each word written on the paper in his hand, try to suggest what that is about, "Strawberry… Sugar… F-Flo-Flour, Ghezzz.. What's this word! I can't read it. Sh-t! It can't be helped!" Zero really wanted to throw that paper out but his logical thinking stopped him because he had no idea what should he buy as a replacement.

He kept walking across the empty street, it's such a fortune for him that it wasn't snowing tonight, and that's why he felt even more lazy to do any kind of things. Almost reaching the market place, Zero stopped, spotting something in the dark alley at the left from where he was. He stared closely toward that thing. He really couldn't see it clearly because of the fog that had turned everything into just silhouettes. From one point he wasn't sure what it was, but his inner voice tried to convince him it was really a "thing" that he predicted a while ago.

Zero quickened his pace trying to reach the object sooner. He decided to go to that alley instead of continuing his way to the market. He walked deep into the alley, not caring about the wind and the cold air surrounding him. Just ten steps more but he already could see what it was. There was a spiritless man who was desperately trying to cling onto the wall, his black hair looked unsettled as his face showed a pale expression. He seemed unconscious; his formal suit looked lacerated in certain parts.

"Hey!!" Zero ran toward that man, suddenly grabbed him intending to awake him. He shook the man's shoulder, "Hey… Wake up! Ghezz… What the hell's goin' on here?!" Zero tried to touch the man's face as he wanted to feel his breath. Suddenly, he could see that the man opened his eyes glancing miserably at Zero.

"Yuu…" The man whispering desperately like he already lost his soul, "Kiriyuu…." He lifted his right hand to reach Zero's face, and with his remained energy tried to hang into Zero's neck and curled helplessly into it, "Blo…o.." The man continued murmuring like he needed something to be given to him.

"What?! Damn God, I can't hear you!, Kuran! Hey! Are you okay…?" He brought that man's head onto his lap while the man seemed powerless and he even didn't know what he should do in return unless let that man hold his neck.

"I need your blo..od…. Kiriyuu….." His voice almost couldn't be heard clearly because the wind blew faster, but Zero could hear it very clearly and he could feel his heart was beating faster and his body reacted in strange way after he heard it, he looked surprised hearing that man's want.

"Ku..ran…" He shut up, because he really didn't know what to say, "I…" What the heck is this! What's wrong with this guy? A man who Zero knew would never end up his life into this kind of awful situation… but now he was just laying on his lap with such emotionless.

"Gimme your.. Blo..od.. Hurry…" Kuran seemed hard taking his breath as he struggled terribly to pull Zero's neck close to him, "Hurry… I'm at my limit…" The laying man tried to control his breath and trying to make his voice hearable.

Zero was just losing his mind; he couldn't just say no to the guy that had such a desperate look on his face. He bent down to the guy so that the slender man could reach his neck. His blood suddenly started to rush in his body when he felt how that cold man's hand touched and started to slowly rub his soft skin, "Just suck me…." Zero said in low depressed tone while he closed his eyes hopelessly.

He could feel deep cold breath on his neck, and how his body trembled from something like sharp fangs touched his skin trying to find the necessary spot. Kuran felt like he couldn't wait any longer, he forced himself to awake and got closer to Zero until he could hold him completely and place his entire face in Zero's warm neck, "I'll have you…" He whispered calmly before he put his fangs into Zero's white neck.

"Ngghhh…." Zero held his breath trying to suppress all the pain he got from the bite, but it seemed like the fangs haven't reached their satisfaction, he felt that fangs got even deeper inside and jabbed his skin, crossing his fresh and sucking his blood, "Ngghh…" Again Zero could feel the pain as Kuran tightened his arm wrapping Zero's entire neck. With the other hand, unconsciously, Zero was holding Kuran's back to help him stand through the pain.

No, Zero could feel it even then, he didn't feel only pain, he wanted more… "Suck me more, just a bit deeper…" He tightened his hold as he felt Kuran's thighs were now moving around his waist and got closer as Kuran slid his hips so he can touch every part of Zero's neck.

No need to be told, Kuran placed his fangs a bit deeper and … deeper, "Ngghhh…." He pressed his lips into Zero's neck as the young boy felt pleasurably delightful by this motion. He didn't care that there was blood spilled out from the other man's fangs and his own neck.

"Uh.. What a waste…" Kuran pulled out his fangs from Zero's neck and began to lick the remaining blood which splattered in his fangs and on the boy's skin.

"Aaghh…" Zero moaned with low pressed tone, he glared sharply toward the night sky above him, he could feel the wet tongue was sliding over him and the other man started to move his hand slowly down to his waist touching his slender chest covered by his thick coat

"I'm full." Kuran smiled, his face seemed livelier than few minutes ago, and his cheek was getting red as he had already regained his energy. Zero stared at him with mixed expression and suddenly smirked evilly.

"Do you think so?"

OooooO

The smoke came up hotly from the kitchen stove and so the mulligatawny aroma filled that fifteen ft squares space, inside it Yuuki was busy stirring another pan with spatula. She wore pink dotted apron while still wearing her uniform underneath it and seemed so troubled taking care of her cooking alone. She is the only girl among two guys with unpredictable and contradictory characters so handling much things turned her into more responsible person, even for this Christmas occasion, she alone managed to do everything what are needed to celebrate it.

"Owh… That smells so delicious, Yuuki-chan!" The chairman suddenly appeared from behind trying to peep what Yuuki was cooking, looking at all those plates, pans, and also the oven that was still baking the other chicken. He sniffed enthusiastically letting more aromas entering his nostrils.

"Oh... Stop it," Yuuki pushed the chairman's shoulder to get away from the pan quickly and continued adding more milk into the pan.

"Aww, Yuuki… Why aren't you letting me watch those things? You have said you'd let me help you" The chairman held back his arms to touch one of the plates cause he could feel the heat could burn his palm and ended up just walking around the kitchen watching the decorations which Yuuki and he have set at the early December.

"Not anymore after you spilled that soup," Yuuki answered coldly, "I guess this macaroni will be finished sooner than the other." She changed her expression and smiled kindly, treating her pan just like her own child, ignoring the chairman's words, "Huh, where's Zero! It is taking too long just for a bit of sugar, " Yuuki grumbled to herself and turned her head to look what chairman is doing, "Was he trapped by the snow? But it wasn't snowing tonight, right?" She asked the guy who calmly sat on the chair while reading Yuuki's recipe book (the title was '1 hour for your Xmas' dishes!') and with still-mope face just shook his head lazily.

"Oh, what's wrong, daddy?" Yuuki felt so guilty about what she had done back then to her only adapted father, "I just don't want you to interrupt so you won't mess up the dishes like you've done before," Yuuki tried to cheer him up –even she knew she told a wrong words recalling like that what have happened the last time, but still she was smiling at him.

"Of course this is painful to know that even my own daughter wouldn't let me do those Christmas preparations, why do you still mind about it?! Oh, and also my son never intends to call me as his…."

DING DONG – the house's bell rang as someone's coming cut the last chairman's word

"Oh, who's there?!" Yuuki yelled from the kitchen hoping her voice could reach the entrance door, "Can you open it, dad? I'm still busy with this," Yuuki pointed out toward her spatula then asked softly so her dad wouldn't mind to do what she asked.

"Nope," the chairman answered straightly, "Let me handle the pan but you go and open that door," He smirked naughtily as he was waiting for this chance, he really felt so obsessed to do that kitchen things.

"But, but… You know, you'll spill…."

DING DONG DING DONG! – The bell rang more aggressively asking for more attention like it has been neglected for years.

"Hoh... Okay, okay!" angrily Yuuki put her spatula in the bowl on the pantry beside the stove, "Be careful, " she warned the chairman before walking out from the kitchen, leaving her "very contented aura" spreading dad, and immediately ran to the entrance door which took some feet to be reached.

DING DONG DING DONG! – again, the bell really showed it's angriness 'aren't you coming?!' as if it can talk as human.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," as Yuuki reached the ground beam and quickly turned the door handle.

"Ghezzz! What the hell are ya doin? Are ya goin' to let me die outside?!" Zero screamed when he saw Yuuki's peaceful face welcoming him, being outside surrounded by the cold air have made him really angry.

"I'm sorry, hahaha…" Yuuki tried to calm down Zero's bad temper forgetting her own role that she is the one that supposed to be angry toward him for being so long buying those food stuffs "Hey! Where's your coat?" Yuuki just suddenly realized when she was looking at the food-handbag in his arms; she quite remembered that she was the one who ordered Zero to bring his coat, now she could see that young man just wore only his black long sleeves shirt.

"It's…" Zero looked at his own shirt trying to find a good reason, but before he could give a good explanation another man appeared from Zero's back, he was wearing Zero's missing coat and his both arms were holding another handbag full of food stuff that Yuuki had ordered for.

"I'm wearing it, Yuuki," Yuuki gasped because she really knew who owned that sweet calm voice.

"Ka-Kaname sempai?!" Yuuki stared surprisingly toward Kaname, really, really wanting to forget about asking more about Zero's coat. Well, his appearance has explained all the matters, she thought.

"Good evening, Yuuki," he smiled softly as he always does. Yuuki just blushed happily hearing sempai's voice.

"Hey! Don't you have any intention to let us come inside first? Huh?!" Zero's annoying voice full of emotions came out loudly when he felt Yuuki was about to forget WHERE they were standing. Without any mercy, he pushed Yuuki's arm from the door handle giving him enough space to enter the house. Behind him, Kaname smiled toward Yuuki following where Zero intended to go.

"Sempai…" Yuuki murmured softly as she could feel her heart was beating very fast.

OooooO

"Just put the handbag here," Zero placed the handbag full of foodstuffs on the dining table, "Let Yuuki handle the rest," He said to Kaname who nodded and put the last handbag that was in his arm beside Zero's.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Zero asked expressionless toward the other guy who was still wearing his winter coat along. He looked at him with a cold sight in his eyes while putting the handbag.

For a while Kaname stayed silent, "May I stay here for a while?" He answered politely as he saw Zero's eyes were waiting for his answer. Zero sighed with blase after hearing unexpected answer and soon left the room heading toward his room, Kaname just smiled and turned his own to follow the other man. He looked at the coat that he wore; it was simply comfortable for him as he didn't want to loose it. Softly, he could feel Zero's subtle scent flew hesitantly to him from the coat.

They walked through the dark corridor, passing many rooms that even Zero didn't know what those rooms were for, even if he'd been living there for ten years. They were walking silently, no one dared to start a conversation, like they even didn't know what they should say. Kaname walked behind Zero not even daring to act inappropriate toward him.

After not so long they finally came into Zero's room which was located in the corner of their path. In front of the wooden door, Zero turned the silver door handle leading to his room, opened it and pleasantly let the other guy enter first through wearing the same cold expression.

"Thanks," Kaname stepped first as he could see how neat Zero's room was: the walls were painted in _broken-white_ color and there was a cream colored sofa placed before the window and a queen size bed in the other side with again white sheet covering it. "Nice room," Kaname tried to give sweet admiration based on what he had seen.

"Not at all," Zero said as he closed the door and moved toward the other corner to curtain the window, "You can use my bathroom there, I guess there won't be enough time for preparing another room for you until tomorrow- as you know you couldn't return to the dorm this late-, but I bet that Yuuki won't mind to prepare it for ya…" Zero restrained his last words when suddenly he felt Kaname's arm encircled him and began to hold him tight from behind.

"Do you want more of my blood?" Zero could feel Kaname's breathe like he felt it before; he tried to control his voice not so it wouldn't tremble because of Kaname's sudden action.

"Can't you feel it now?" Kaname's voice slowly reached Zero's ears, "Something's flowing through your blood, the thirstiness of desire running through your mind…" Zero could even feel how Kaname seemed to tighten his embrace, and his hair lock touched Zero's skin. The warm of his breathe defeated the cold air that was moving around them.

"You've turned me, right…?" Zero responded defenseless and slowly laid his back to Kaname's slender chest behind him as he pointed out his sight toward the window's curtain. He could sense how Kaname's soft lips were tracing his neck, like everything in him was his devotion.

"Look you've known this already…" Then Kaname turned Zero's body, so he could face him more clearly under the moonlight shadow which came out shyly from the window, he grimaced as he saw Zero was staring emptily toward him. He touched Zero's smooth chin slowly with his right hand like he treated a fragile crystal glass in his hand, "Human which ever has been bitten by a pureblood will be bound to his biter…" He moved another hand to touch another Zero's cheek that blushed into red, "Like I have told you, I'll have you…"

Without any hesitancy, Zero curled Kaname's neck and pulled it closer toward him, as reaching the man's lips. There was a shock in Kaname's face mixed with feasted eyes seeing how Zero fell for him. He slowly closed his eyes and smoothly rubbing short black hair of the young boy letting Zero's lips to explore him. He opened his lips a little more giving a chance to the young boy to feel him inch by inch, tongue seemed to enter it's way, dancing and wrestling as it found it's pleasure.

"Nghh…" Zero moaned pleasantly as Kuran's lips pressed against him a bit deeper and sucked him while pushing his tongue to lick his everything inside. Kaname's tongue moved hovering inside Zero's, made him feel more passion that caused the moist inside Kaname's to grow a lot more.

Zero could hear how groans of a pretty guy started to fill with so much desire, so he slid his hands from Kaname's neck down to his chest starting to unbutton the coat slowly while still pressing his tongue and letting Kaname to enjoy this paradisal bliss.

"You should be more careful about yours, Kiriyuu…" Kaname's voice endured when Zero's lips had gone down to his neck, kissing and licking abruptly as he was hungry and tormented to surfeit his passion.

"Care about what …?" Zero whispered still keeping his interest toward the delicate neck which was patiently waiting for his touch; his arms have detached his coat worn by Kaname, and threw it onto the silent couch beside them. Now he even could entirely touch the slender white skin of the man which was slightly exposed from his lacerated shirt, "You haven't told me why this has happened…." Zero slid the white broken collar so he could easily plant his lips even deeper to Kaname's chest.

"Should I...? Nghh..." Kaname gasped passionately as Zero found his arousing nipples and started to give more attention to the right one by licking it and sucking it more roughly. The boy's tongue really seemed it knew how to satisfy his own wants perfectly. Zero's fingers started to show their ferocity by twitching every inch of Kaname's nipple and made them tighter as they turned so red, like he wouldn't save it for another second.

Zero threw the remainders of the Kaname's broken shirt away and let his tongue trace even down leaving the satisfied nipples and searching for another heavenly spot.

"Aren't you going to explain to them all what you've done to me…?" Zero sighed deeply while he was kneeling down toward Kaname's belly button and loosened his belt. He could see how Kaname's member couldn't hide his erection and was begging for attention. He went down to touch Kaname's thigh, ploddingly putting off his black long pants and the underwear, giving his full smile of joy as he found his very most target was waiting for him miserably. Kaname's squirmed hesitantly while receiving all those pleasures, "Now, I'll be the one who will suck you here…" Zero smirked conceitedly as he had planned for this.

OooooO

"Do you think so...?" Zero smirked obviously feeling so full of himself for what he has done to an unprepared man who clung to him. They both still sat on the dark alley street where there was no one there. Only the warble of the crows made the environment so eerie.

"Yes" Kuran smiled brightly, "And, yeah thanks," he nodded sweetly, hesitating to look into Zero's eyes directly. Slowly he released his both hands from Zero and gasped softly, trying to find more comfortable pose than to keep laying on the young boy's slight body. While he was looking around trying to find a better explanation of Zero's reaction, he decided to just lean toward a brick wall behind him.

"I didn't mean to do that and anyway, I don't care," That short black hair boy stood up before the other one, taking his step and left behind, "I hate you, vampires, " Zero said straightly sarcastic before he turned his body.

"I know…" Kuran answered politely yet stood up trying to follow the boy who already took some feet before him. He walked slowly when suddenly a thick heavy coat was thrown at him and touched his face, "Uhkk…" Kuran was detained and tried to remove what things that "jumped" at him just a moment ago.

"Wear it… To cover you," Zero said coldly while Kuran was trying hard to handle Zero's coat which seemed too big for him, "It just, too bad if people see your current condition…" Zero began to walk without even trying to turn his back to look at Kuran.

"Hey..." Kuran whipped behind to reach Zero's back, "Wait!" For a moment he could reach Zero's sweater and endured another step. He pulled out the garment as he could feel the delicate skin which was hidden behind that wool.

"What else?" Zero felt tired of suppressing his anger and turned his body abruptly to see what happened, "What else do you need?" He could see how Kuran's arm just held on to him just then. He stared at Kuran's shivering eyes and somehow he just noticed how beautiful the guy who stood in front of him was.

"You want to know," Kuran spoke miserably, "Don't you….?"

"Me? Know what?" For a while Zero felt so bewildered hearing the question, "Oh, yeah," He smiled calmly while frowning his face, "I want to know why the hell you held me like that! I'm in hurry, and as I told you... I DON'T even care!" The scream of Zero suddenly made the man before him scared. He removed Kuran's hand from his coat and started to walk even faster, like he didn't want to be interrupted more by the same man.

The wind breezed so voluptuously like no one would dare to fight it and would even prefer to spend their time at their furnace with a cup of tea in their hands, not walking in the empty and dark streets like Zero did.

He walked faster with a dejected face. Because of a lot of things that happened just a moment ago, it fractured his spirit to continue with Yuuki's need. He still had to buy the foodstuff that Yuuki ordered and it was already this late and he wondered if there was still any convenient store open at this late and the terribly cold weather.

Suddenly, Zero stopped and stood clumsily as there was something that annoyed him and yet made him so messed up.

"How long do you intend to secretly follow me" Zero said furiously like there was another person around him among this emptiness. He was still at his position, not even trying to turn back or look back to surrounding around him. He really noticed what was hindering him.

"So, you have noticed me," A man slowly appeared from his hiding place at the back wall of a closed barbershop building. His smooth long black hair was waving because of the cold wind and his body seemed to sink into his coat deeply. With a hesitant move he began to show himself up toward Zero's motionless back that hasn't even tried to face him and slowly walked to parallel with him.

"I really don't know what you want from me," Zero shifted his face from Kuran when he reached his side, because he didn't want to look at Kuran annoying face and started to walk. He could sense that Kuran was also silently walking with small steps.

"Why do you hate vampires?" After some minutes, Kuran opened an awkward conversation trying to melt the heavy atmosphere between two of them. They walked silently not trying to argue about how the weather can be so damn cold and terrible or about another useless conversation topic.

"It's obvious, right? The creatures like you have killed my parents, and it's a natural thing for me as a vampire-hunter… So just don't act so innocent." The younger boy harshly answered while quickening his step, he didn't want to run along with the other.

"But, you let me drunk your blood a moment ago," Kuran was still talking calmly and wasn't trying to force Zero after received a bad response just a while back.

"It's an accident."

"Don't you feel afraid that you'll turn into one of us," Once again, with the same expression, Kuran has told this phrase more intense, trying to understand Zero's intentions.

"Even if I turn into one of you, I won't let myself to have such a monster instinct in me," Zero stopped and turned his head to look at Kuran who still was few feet behind him.

"I helped you too, for you to know…"

However, the wind blew more intense, spreading his coldness among the silence which created by the two men who stood face to face trying to dig such a truthful reality inside each other.

"How?" Zero looked surprised gazing at Kuran with his saucer eyes, "Helped me how?!"

"But you said you didn't care, right?" Kuran smiled respectfully, paying back for what Zero had said to him some minutes ago, "So, I don't have any necessity to tell you." Straightly knocking the nail into Zero's, he continued walking before Zero who still stood bolt upright as he didn't understand what was the meaning of the words that he just has heard.

"Bastard, monster! What have you done to me! You mean it, right!" Zero screamed hastily as he ran after Kuran.

"Umm… Yuuki ordered you to buy foodstuffs right? Then let's hurry to find it," Kuran naturally spoke so delicately ignoring Zero's anger.

"Hey! Don't change the subject! You fool!"

OooooO

"Noo…Aghhh…." Kuran screamed uncontrollable feeling Zero's tongue on his cock.

"What's a no? You want it? Ngghhhh…. You're so sensitive …." Zero moved his tongue, sliding smoothly toward the soaked skin in his mouth, tried to push it up and down, that motion made a lustful deep breath come out from the Kuran mouth, "At this spot…"

"Justt... Just... Stop it, I can't hold on…" Kuran closed his eyes, "It's com... I'm almost, cum… Nghhh…." He felt how Zero's hand was fumbling around his ass trying to find the sacred hole in him.

"What a rush, I haven't done the foreplay…" Zero seemed enjoying the play with Kuran's member while hearing Kuran's soft whispers flying into his ears, "Ah… Here." He put his two fingers into Kuran's little hole and it made Kuran to screamed dreadfully loud.

"AHHKK!! What're you doin'!"

"First time, huh? I never thought that a monster like you had never been fucked like this," Zero laughed reproachfully that he could tease the pretty boy who just heavenly suffered because of his flirtation.

"Stop it! Cut it ou..tt.aa..Nggh…." Kuran's couldn't help his body reaction, it felt mixed painful, but also… damn good, all he could do was to try to just breath deeply and endure the more and more intense teasing of Zero

"Oh.. Ghezz… I love your voice, Kuran... Say it more…" Zero removed his fingers and stood up to look at Kuran's pale face, "Are you ready?"

"Ahh... What…?" Kuran murmured wondering what the young boy want to do to him, suddenly he felt both Zero's hand spinning his body facing the curtained window, he could feel the moonlight shined shyly and...Zero's hand slid in his back, his deep lustful breathe touching his neck from behind.

He heard how Zero suddenly detached his pants and slowly moved his body toward him, embracing him from behind.

"Can you feel it," Zero shook his hip which caused a delightful friction between these two making Kuran scream out full of desire. Kuran suddenly clung toward Zero's neck when the boy started to kiss his neck, slid his tongue to feel the soaked skin.

"Uhkk…. Put it in…Nggghh…" Without spend much time Zero remove his both hands from embracing Kuran and tried to concentrate with his own member, holding and pointing it toward the sacred hole.

"I'm in…" Less than a second, he already thrust his own into Kuran's, making both of them lasciviously scream out of pleasure. The temptation and bliss just rushed through their blood streams made them both impossible to endure their voices from screaming out loud.

Zero was pushing his cock slowly and was thrusting it in such rhythmic motion as if he was enjoying every beat and was satisfied to hear Kuran's defenseless voice while he was moving his hips.

"Harder... Bit harderrr... Zeroo.. Don't hold it back... Nghhh…" Kuran put Zero's right hand into his mouth so he could fill another joy for his miserably tongue

"Now…Are you feeling it, huh..?" Zero felt a joy and tried to enter his entire member into Kuran's hole, starting to push it harshly letting the man's tongue lick his fingers abruptly.

"Cumin… I'm ngghh.. Comin.. Aaghhhh…." Kuran gazed upward as he was about to let his milky seed running out for the sake of his desire. He pulled Zero's soaked fingers out from his mouth, "I couldn't… Ngghh… Wait…"

"Just a lil bit..." Zero said pantingly, trying to push it deeper, while the body of the other man was just trembling releasing his milky seed all over along with his shivering voice. Zero slowly pulled his own member as he could felt that he has already came, moaning lustfully feeling the torrent of his milky seed spraying on Kuran's back.

"Aahkk…" Nothing could be said against this heavenly joy except vehement moans.

Both of them collapsed, feeling so exhausted after feeding their prurience and now they were just laying on Zero's white carpet staring at the white ceiling of the room, letting the silence to surround them.

"So, you haven't told me, how have you helped me?" Suddenly Zero spoke huskily while closing his eyes trying to regain his remaining strength, Kuran just tilted his head so he could lean on Zero's wide shoulder, he felt the rhythm of Zero's weary breathe and tried to follow the motion.

"Don't you remember that you were already bitten by another vampire when you were a child...ten years ago?" He could feel how the young boy's hand held his warmly, "This is the time that your instinct will awake and you'll turn into a vampire yourself," Kuran explained seriously watching thoughtfully into Zero's face which looked so innocent under the moonlight.

"And what's your point?" He asked suspiciously while opening his eyes to stare at the other man.

"The vampire who bit you was a pureblood vampire who would turn you into her slave," Kuran explained stiffly because he felt so frightened to remind Zero about his ten years old memory.

"And you prevented me from being her slave?"

"Yes, naturally,"

"So, was the sex just a moment ago kinda your manner of prevention?" Zero couldn't hold his curiosity because of the Kuran's confusing explanation.

"No, that's merely for my satisfaction," Kuran smiled delightful, looking at the young boy in a naughty way, as if he already knew that he would be asked this question.

"What?" For a moment Zero's just couldn't understand things he had heard a while ago.

"I have already told you, the one who was ever bitten by the pureblood will be bound to biter, you had a bound with the previous pureblood vampire, but now you're bound to me…"

"So I had thrown myself from one pureblood to another?" Zero's jumped to his own conclusion helplessly.

"I've fallen in love with you since the moment I knew you," Kuran stared at Zero's pure face, "They say, sex before Christmas with their beloved increases the strength and lifetime of the pureblood."

"and what about me?"

"You don't need to hunt vampires anymore because you can just hunt me whenever you want…" Kuran was smiling indecently and it seemed that he was asking for more.

"Are you inviting me for the second round?" The young boy passionately caressed the smooth long hair of Kuran and got his body closer to the other.

"If you are willing to…" Kuran closed his eyes and started to feel how Zero' body slowly began crawling on him, showing his gentle musk scent on his soaked skin.

They started to kiss each other; Zero rolled his body and crawled toward Kuran so he could lie on top of the slender white man.

"And why have you had that lacerated and pale face when I saw you at the alley," The young one asked while kissing the other man's neck passionately.

"I was attacked by the wolves when I was returning to the mansion, it was hard for me to handle it, so I've been knocked down easily and fainted. Meeting you there somehow reminded me about the Christmas theory, so I wanted to try it…"

"You fool…." Zero kept licking Kuran's jaw enjoying the sensation that melted on his tongue. Slowly he slid down to treasure the belly while rubbing the skin which he could reach that motion made the other one moan crazily.

Zero was starting to slide his tongue in Kuran's thigh when suddenly someone knocked their door.

"Zero-kun, Kaname-kun… Dinner's ready…" Yuuki was loudly screaming outside, "C'mon!" She kept knocking the door waiting for any response from a space inside.

"Nghh…" Zero sulked sinking his face into Kuran's opened legs.

"What are you going to do….?" Kuran asked seductively as he knew that the young boy wouldn't let this thing that easily.

"Gimme half round…" Zero smirked evilly.

**--End--**


End file.
